leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lost Hotel
ホテル |translated_name=Desolated Hotel |type=ruins |location=Routes and |region=Kalos |mapdesc=This once-famous hotel clings to the shade of its former glory after tragedy left it in ruins. |generation= }} The Lost Hotel (Japanese: ホテル Desolated Hotel) is a former hotel in northern Kalos. The legendary "Twirling Whirlwind" (also "the Dancing Whirlwind"; Japanese: 踊るつむじ風 Dancing Whirlwind, also ダンシングトルネード Dancing Tornado) can be found here. He is only accessible once the player knows the first four roller-skating tricks, and he will teach the the fifth and final trick. Trash cans There are five trash cans in the Lost Hotel. Their locations are: *Route 15 side: **In the first hallway by the **West of the **Just right of the Twirling Whirlwind *Route 16 side: **On the east side of the room north of the south hall **In the far southwestern corner If one of these trash cans is shaking, a Pokémon or an item can be found inside it. The trash can west of the will contain a Pokémon or item every day, while the remaining four trash cans may only contain a Pokémon or item once a week, on s. On Tuesdays, only three of those four trash cans will shake, while the last will remain empty. Both types of trash cans also contain different Pokémon and items (meaning, even on Tuesdays, the daily trash can will contain the same types of Pokémon and items as it does every other day). Once a Pokémon or item has been found in a trash can, that trash can will not shake again for the rest of the day. Exactly what will be in a trash can is not set until it is opened, so soft resetting may yield a different item or Pokémon. Items and that the player know the skate tricks 360 and Backflip)|X=yes|y=yes|display= }} )|X=yes|y=yes}} at the west end of the south hall|X=yes|y=yes|display= }} Cecile between a pair of cracked walls (requires )|X=yes|y=yes}} Shaking trash cans }} Pokémon Trainers 150px|Punk Guy|Sid|1,872|3|560|Scrafty|♂|39||319|Sharpedo|♂|39||624|Pawniard|♂|39|36=アキオ|37=Akio}} 150px|Punk Girl|Jeanne|1,920|2|336|Seviper|♀|40||024|Arbok|♀|40|36=モモヨ|37=Momoyo}} 150px|Punk Couple|Zoya & Asa|4,032|2|569|Garbodor|♂|42||675|Pangoro|♂|42|36=マユミとヤス|37=Mayumi and Yasu}} 150px|Punk Guy|Slater|2,016|1|206|Dunsparce|♂|42|36=リュウジ|37=Ryūji}} 150px|Punk Guy|Jacques|1,920|2|435|Skuntank|♂|40||342|Crawdaunt|♂|40|36=ジャック|37=Jacques}} 150px|Punk Girl|Cecile|1,920|2|510|Liepard|♀|40||510|Liepard|♀|40|36=ミレーユ|37=Mireille}} In the anime The Lost Hotel appeared in Rotom's Wish!. On their way to Anistar City, and decided stay at the hotel for a night to take cover from the ongoing rain. Upon entering, they saw that the hotel was in a bad, ill-kept shape. They soon found out that the hotel had its own battlefield and decided to check it out. They quickly found the battlefield, where they saw the hotel's owner, Mantle, defeating a man and his in a battle with his . After the battle was over, Ash and his friends were shocked to learn that Mantle was forcing the Trainers who lost to him to hand him their Pokémon. Ash tried to protest to this, only to be almost forced into a battle where the ownership of his would've been at stake. Luckily, the group managed to escape, thanks to the distraction caused by a . In a storage room, Rotom entered a TV and showed the group that ten years earlier, during the hotel's opening day, the original owner of the place, Weston, had been challenged to a battle for the hotel's ownership by Mantle, but Weston's Rotom had been scared by Mantle's Krookodile and escaped, leading to Mantle declaring himself winner by default. Weston was downgraded to a mere receptionist, with Rotom hiding from him in sadness of letting its friend down. Ash and his friends understood that something needed to be done to fix things, but protested that they would need a time machine for that. Hearing this, Rotom led the group into an elevator, which it then went into, turning it into a time machine and sending the group ten years back in time. Just when Mantle was about to declare himself winner by default, Ash and his friends protested and demanded a five-minute time out to get Rotom back. After reuniting Weston with Rotom, the group came up with a plan to give Rotom a chance to beat Krookodile. Using the various devices in the storage room, Rotom was able to into its Wash, Frost, and Mow Rotom forms, using the super effective , , and attacks to defeat the Intimidation Pokémon. When Mantle and his thugs tried to use force to get their way, Pikachu and Rotom ed them into submission. Having secured the hotel's future, the group was returned to the present. There they discovered that the hotel was now at a much better shape, with Mantle and his thugs working as receptionists. In the hotel's tenth year anniversary party, the group overheard Weston thanking his nameless heroes from ten years before for saving the hotel. To their utter surprise, the group discovered a photo of themselves with Weston ten years earlier in the entrance hall, proving that they indeed had just traveled back in time. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Lost Hotel first appeared in Pinsir Glares, where , , and their friends went there to rest and hide after foiling Team Flare's plan to kill everyone in the Kalos region with the ultimate weapon. They also encountered Siebold, who cooked a meal for the group. Soon after, Y had cut her hair, and Gurkinn gave her a Mega Ring. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=荒廢飯店 |fr=Hôtel Désolation |de=Hotelruine |it=Albergo Diroccato |es=Hotel Desolación |ko=황폐해진호텔 }} Category:Abandoned buildings Category:X and Y locations de:Hotelruine es:Hotel Desolación fr:Hôtel Désolation it:Albergo Diroccato ja:あれはてホテル zh:荒廢飯店